Possessive
by 7starfish7
Summary: Olivia has been spending time with a mystery man. The question is: why? What will her coworkers think and what will Elliot do when he discovers her secret.  Not as cliche as it sounds, I promise  SMUTTY one-shot request.
1. Chapter 1

His hands were on her, one on her stomach, the other on her breast. His thrusts were rapid and fierce and she moaned into the crook of his neck.

"Elliot", she panted against his flesh. "God, baby, don't stop."

He smiled and picked up the pace, supporting her weight against him as he slammed into her harder. "Fuck, Liv," he grunted. "You feel so good."

The hand that was on her breast moved down her body and plunged between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing in quick circles. She dropped her head back onto his shoulder in response.

"Elliot", she moaned as her body began to tighten

He loved it. Hearing his name fall from her silky lips like that did something crazy to his ego. It made him work harder to drive her over the edge.

She pushed her body back into his to meet his trusts. Her legs where trapped between his and she rested one hand on his thigh as the other made its way to his neck.

She pulled him into a kiss and lightly scratched the back of his head.

He rubbed faster, thrust harder, spreading and filling her body more than any other man had before. She moaned into his mouth as her body began to shake and, that, was his undoing.

He collapsed on top of her just as she was coming down from her high. He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her to rest on his chest, their bodies slick with sweat.

"That was amazing", she panted, trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Couldn't agree more." He looked at her, her face flush in post coital bliss. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed his chest, too spent to meet his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Special Victims. Olivia Benson", she said into the phone. "Yes, if you would like to come down to the station, we can get this all straightened out."

Elliot gazed at her from across their adjoined desks. He smiled at the turtle neck she was wearing, knowing that it was his markings she was covering up.

She met his gaze and smiled, still on the phone. Elliot tugged on the collar of his shirt, hinting at her attire, and smirked when she turned a shade of red.

"You okay Benson?" Asked Fin when she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

He shrugged and sat down at his desk. "You look a little red."

"She's just warm", Elliot remarked for her. "Maybe you should take off the turtle neck."

Olivia kicked him under the desk and tried to cover up her smirk. Her face was red once again and she buried her head in a file to hide her blushing cheeks. "I'm fine, Fin. Thanks for asking."

A few minutes passed and Elliot nudged her foot with his to get her attention. She stared up at him from her paperwork, trying to be inconspicuous.

"What are you doing after work?" He asked quietly.

"I'm catching up with an old friend."

Elliot quirked his head to the side and used his foot to caress her leg.

"Cancel it." He toed off his shoe and placed his foot between her thighs.

Olivia squealed in response and quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her strained cry of pleasure.

"Can't", she said. She closed her legs tightly, trying to still his movements.

Elliot pushed harder and started rubbing her through her jeans. She was turning red again.

"C'mon Liv", he said while stroking her, "I'll make it worth your while." He punctuated his sentence by adding pressure when he crossed over her clothed clit.

"I can't", she panted. "Its important."

Elliot slowed his strokes before pulling away and letting her catch her breath. The moment she got her breathing regulated he elbowed one of his files onto the floor, sending papers flying under the desk.

"Oh look at that", he smirked, "Looks like I have to pick those up."

Olivia pursed her lips together and shook her head slightly. She knew what he was about to do.

A devious smile spread across his face as he went under the desk and started caressing her thighs, making his way to her zipper.

He had just barley closed his thumb around the button of her pants when she scooted back in her chair and stood.

"I'm Olivia Benson", she said and Elliot could tell someone had entered the squad room looking for her. He sighed as he gazed at her from under the desk, mentally thanking her for wearing a blouse long enough to cover unzipped pants.

From where he was squatting, he couldn't see the person who had stepped in but he could tell by the shoes that it was a man.

He watched both form recede into one the interview rooms and sighed.

"You need help, man?" Asked Fin as he crouched down to Elliot. "Shouldn't take that long to pick up a couple of papers."

Elliot nodded and Fin began scooping up the files that were in reach.

"Who was that guy with Liv?" Elliot asked.

Fin shrugged. "I don't know but he was in here last week and I saw them at Mulligan's a couple a days ago."

"You did?" Elliot felt a surge of jealousy course through him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get all up in Liv's business. She's a big girl; if you're so curious about him, ask her yourself."

"Thanks Fin", said Elliot when they both stood up from the floor. Fin handed Elliot the remaining papers in his hand. Elliot looked the files and then to the door that Olivia had just walked through. "I'm going to sort this all out."

* * *

><p><strong>Probably will only be one or two more chapters. Couldn't fit this all in a one-shot. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy and a happy author updates faster. (Hint hint)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So before we jump into the story, I would just like to give a shout out to two very talented authors that have no where near the right amount of recognition: MouseyL and s2a3m. **

**MouseyL has a great story called "How the Selfish Fall". Its on my favorite stories list but she/he has a bunch of other great stories too.**

**s2a3m has two great stories in progress now called, "Chutes and Ladders" and "Sin"**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Elliot sat on her bed for hours, waiting for her to come home. He knew she was out, doing whatever, with whoever, but he needed answers. They hadn't talked about being exclusive, he just assumed they were.<p>

It was that final thought that haunted him as he heard the lock on her door click and his eyes flashed to the clock on her nightstand.

_2:00 AM _

What the fuck was she doing coming home at 2:00 AM?

What if she wasn't alone?

What if she had brought her mystery date home and they were heading to her bedroom?

Elliot clenched his fists together as her bedroom door swung open, fully ready to pound the shit out of her date for ever touching her, for touching what was his.

But as her door swung open and he was met with a fully clothed and alone Olivia relief flooded through him.

She hadn't been expecting him there; he could tell from the look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

His mouth hung open. What was he doing here? He was so relieved to find her alone that he hadn't thought about a good excuse for being in her apartment in the first place.

What could he say; sorry Olivia I thought you were on a date so I let myself into your apartment and waited for you to bring home your mystery man so I could go to town on him and then hopefully go to town on you?

It sounded a lot crazier when he thought about it.

"El?" She asked again. "What are you doing here?" She sounded annoyed now.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I just thought after a long day you might want someone to come home to." Damn that sounded good. He was going to write a book.

"Except I told you that I didn't want company tonight."

Elliot stood from the bed and walked over to her. "No, you said you couldn't have company tonight because you were meeting a friend. Meeting's over. You're home now." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Surprise."

She smiled and kissed him again before walking over to her bed and pulling off her coat.

She was getting undressed.

He was definitely writing a book

She was sitting on the bed.

Elliot's guide to getting out of trouble; it could be a best seller.

"You should go."

Well that was unexpected.

"What?"

Olivia smiled up at him from the bed and tugged off her jeans. "I'm tired, Elliot. I really just want to sleep."

Maybe he should reconsider writing that book.

"Okay", he began as he walked over to her, "So lets sleep."

Elliot stood in front of her and leaned down, his hands on either side of her body, bracing himself on the bed. Olivia smirked and opened her legs so Elliot could get closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips.

"This is why you need to leave", she said against his lips. Elliot pulled back but kept his forehead resting against hers. Olivia closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "I need to get some sleep. I've had a long day."

Elliot sighed and brought his hand to the back of her neck, his forehead still touching hers. "Where did you go tonight?"

Her eyes shot open. "What?"

Elliot could feel her light attempts at pulling away from him but he kept her close, not wanting to lose the contact.

"Where did you go tonight? Who was that guy at the station earlier?"

He let her go this time, standing up from the bed as she scooted back. She looked up at him with annoyance. "I don't think that's any of your business, Elliot."

He shook his head and chuckled in disbelief. "Yes it is, Olivia. I have a right to know what you're doing out at two o'clock in the morning."

Her face flashed red and Elliot had to fight the urge to ravage her. She was stunning when she was mad.

"Elliot, its my business what I do and who I do it with."

"So who'd you do it with?"

She was up from the bed now, in his face which mirrored her anger. He towered above her, his eyes a darker blue, his hard chest pressing against her with every angry breath he took.

She smirked at him, both loving and hating his jealousy. "Who said I did it with anyone?"

He moved in, his lips inches from hers. "You did." There was a layer of hurt under his rage. "You can't do that, Olivia."

Her eyes were smoldering. "And what gives you the right to tell me what to do; I don't belong to you, Elliot."

He grasped her shoulders and held her against him, his forehead on hers again. "Yes you do, Olivia." He saw the fire ignite in her eyes. "You do fucking belong to me. That's what it means to give your heart to someone."

He held her eyes with his, dark brown orbs staring back at him, penetrating his soul. "Do I have your heart, Olivia?" He held her tighter, as if he was afraid if he let go he'd never see her again. He heard her gulp down her anxiety. He saw the passion in her eyes. "Say it."

"Say what?"

His hands fell to her waist and pulled her hips to his. "Say that you're mine; all mine and no one else's. I can't share you, Olivia. I need you, all of you." With one hand on her waist the other moved up her back till it met the back of her neck. "You're heart."

His hands closed gently around the curve of her neck.

"Your mind."

He licked his lips as he stared at her.

"Your body."

He ground his erection into her.

"Your soul."

He pressed his lips against hers.

She was his, completely; she knew it then.

"Say it."

Her arms wound up around his neck, his face not an inch away from hers, her lips begging for contact.

"Say it."

She kissed him.

"I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am trying to write some new one-shots but haven't been able to come up with a good idea. So I thought I would just write a sequel to one of the one-shots I have out now. I tried to set up a poll on my profile but apparently I am not smarter than a 5th grader and can't get it to work. That being said: leave a review on your favorite one-shot. The one with the most reviews will get a sequel. And if anyone knows how to set up a poll please send me a PM.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me who he is", whispered Elliot against her shoulder. Olivia moaned as his tongue swirled around the soft patch on her collar bone. "Does he kiss you like this?"<p>

Elliot sunk his teeth softly into her neck and smiled lightly when she squirmed from his touch.

"There was never any guy, Elliot." She gasped when she felt his hand slide up her thigh. "Only you." She raked her nails down his bare back and pulled him to fall on top of her. His chest was pressed against hers and she reveled in the feel of bulk and muscle warming her bare breasts. Her heart was thumping and from his proximity she was sure he could feel it. "Only you."

His eyes met hers as his hand trailed between her legs. He ran two fingers up her folds and moaned at the moisture seeping through. "Tell me I'm the only man who can do this to you."

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to tease him, refusing his command.

He pushed his fingers into her and she opened her mouth involuntarily to moan. He began curling his fingers and stroking her inside. His thumb brushed over her clit and an endless stream of moans and whimpers left her mouth.

"You're the only one who does this to me", she whimpered. "You're the only one that gets to. Oh, God, Elliot." He added another finger and her body began to shake.

"Tell me what you were doing. Tell me who he was."

When she refused him again he pressed his thumb against her clit but stopped its movements, prolonging her orgasm, denying her release.

"Tell me, Liv." His lips were on her neck again and his fingers crawled deeper inside her.

She was so close; so close she thought she'd die. He curled his fingers again but stopped their thrusting, keeping her on edge.

"Elliot, please", she begged. Her body was beginning to burn and it craved what Elliot was teasing her with but refusing to give. "Please."

"Tell me."

He curled his fingers again, this time pulling out slightly only to creep back in.

"Oh my God", she moaned. "Skoda. Emil Skoda. He needed my help on a case a few weeks ago." Her breaths were coming in short pants, Elliot having resumed his activities. "Elliot, that feels so good."

He chuckled against her neck, her body starting to tighten around his fingers. "And tonight?" He didn't really need to know. He just loved the way he could manipulate her with his talented, nibble, hands.

He pushed harder, trust his fingers faster, rubbed her clit with more fervor.

"Drinks, to thank me. Oh God Elliot!" Her body drew tight, she saw stars. Waves of bliss crashed over her one after the other, endlessly. It was only until after her body had begun to calm that she realized he was working her back up again.

Only this time both of he hands were on either side of her head, supporting him as he determinedly plummeted his rock hard member inside of her.

"You had to know", she panted. "You always knew you were the only one."

"You drive me crazy", he groaned. "The thought of you with another man, doing this." He thrust deeper, claiming her in a way no ever had. "You do this with me, only me."

She dug her nails into his back, the pleasure inside her taking over. "Only you. I would never . . . Oh God, Elliot, you. Only you."

He wrapped his hands around her backside and squeezed the firm muscle as he lifted her to him. "Mine", he grunted as he sunk further into her.

She was starting to shake again. "Yours", she whimpered, the pleasure was overwhelming. "All yours."

White hot, starry, streaks of ecstasy flashed across their vision. It seemed as if every nerve in their bodies caught ablaze.

His heart was pounding.

She let out a shaky breath.

Their bodies began to cool.

"You were really jealous, weren't you?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

He smiled against the crook of her neck and placed one soft kiss there before lifting his head to answer. "I don't like the thought of losing you. I need you to be mine."

"I am yours", she whispered. "I think we just proved that."

He chuckled a bit and lowered his body closer to hers; he was still inside her.

"You have me" she whispered. "All of me."

"Heart, mind, body, and soul." He kissed her once more and stared into her eyes. "I guess I'm a little possessive."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
